Mistakes were made
by TwistedSky
Summary: AliciaGeorge, but Alicia is pregnant with Fred's baby. One night of drunken mistakes may have ruined Alicia's chances at ever being with the oblivious George. No longer on hiatus.
1. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except an incredibly twisted and whacked out imagination.

Alicia Spinnet was carrying the child of Fred Weasley. The normally calm and happy girl was still in in utter shock. You make one slight mistake, seriously, look what it gets you! She was pregnant with a dead man's child. Worse-yet, her best friend, Angelina Johnson, was said dead man's girlfriend.

"What in the world am I going to do. You have one slip up and you get pregnant." It could be worse, she reminded herself, wait, it could not be worse. Alicia burst into tears.

_Three months ago. . . _

_Alicia had been drinking a little. . . Okay, so she had been drinking a lot. It wasn't her fault, she had meant to relax for the night with George, but he had Order business to complete. So here she was, sitting with the wrong Weasley. Not that there was any thing wrong with Fred, but he wasn't George. Alicia happened to be in love with George, not that he noticed that or anything. That was probably for the best._

_Life was too dangerous to worry about romance._

_They had both been drinking. Fred was her friend, they had gotten drunk together before. Angelina was off with her parents, so he was spending time with Alicia. There was nothing wrong with that. They had done it numerous times before._

_They somehow fell into each other, it had been an accident, Alicia was full with pent up sexual energy because George was still oblivious to the fact that she was in love with him.. Fred was just more drunk than Alicia and he hadn't seen Angelina in a few months, he was horny. _

_It wasn't really his fault. Or hers. They both got carried away._

Alicia blinked, remembering the day that she had made her big mistake. A month before the final battle. If it hadn't been for all of the stress that she had been under. . . she might have realized that she had missed her period. Now she was three months pregnant and she was absolutely miserable. It was now too far into her pregnancy for her to feel that terminating her pregnancy was even an option. She wasn't even sure if it actually was or not.

When she had visited her doctor the week before, she had thought that she had come down with the flu. But of course, it wasn't the flu. Why couldn't it have been the flu? Plus, she felt absolutely awful, morning sickness was making her incredibly tired , but that wasn't even close to what the real problem was.

What was she going to do?

A/N This is just a prologue, this crazy idea came into my head. I am so sorry for doing this to such amazing character. But at least I wasn't the one who killed Fred_. I _would never do that. Sorry if the writing is a little lame, I just wanted to start the story really fast. Thus, now I can get on to the juicy stuff.

Review, please. Flames shall be accepted humbly. But please don't yell at my story line. Writing is helping me get over the desolation in my heart that was caused by Deathly Hallows.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would have even considered killing Fred if I were Rowling? I'm not Rowling, because if I was then a lot more people would be hating me right now.

A/N: I have reviewers, yay! It took me a while to write this chapter because my mom took my monitor away from me for a couple days . Plus, I had a third of the chapter written and I decided I didn't like it. This chapter was written in first point of view. I'm sorry if my updates take a while, but I have. . . issues.

Also, as an answer to a reviewer, I do intend to have longer chapters. The first chapter was a prologue, not so much an actual chapter. My chapters probably won't be too long though, I ramble, badly.. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm not that great of a writer and this chapter was really hard to write. Enjoy, please review!

Alicia

I am going to have a baby. As much as I wish that I wasn't stuck in this situation, I don't have much of a choice. It may be shallow of me, but I'm worried that George will never forgive me. You see, I've been in love with him since our third year at Hogwarts. Now I am pregnant with his dead twin's child.

It's not like that's the only thing that I am worried about, none of my friends will ever forgive me. Katie, Lee, Oliver, George . . . Angelina. Angelina is my best friend, but after I tell her what happened, she'll never speak to me again. I probably should have told her already, but I kind of hoped I wouldn't have to. I considered telling everyone that it was some random guy who is the father, but I think I need to tell the truth. Fred would want me to. With my luck I would end up with a mini replica of Fred anyway.

As much as I hate what we did, he wanted to tell Angelina what we had done in the first place. He was my friend, I want to honor his wishes. But I won't put it all on him, he doesn't deserve that. I was there, I need to admit what we did, as much as I don't want to. I'll probably take most of the blame, it's the right thing to do.

I haven't seen any of the Weasleys, my friends or Angelina since Fred's funeral. I didn't think it was right to tell them then. I miss Fred, I miss how life used to be. Life will never be the same now. I'll lose everyone. Except for maybe Mrs.Weasley, no matter how upset she could be with me, it's still Fred's child who is growing inside of me. But I'll lose the comfort of knowing that they care about me, with my parents gone, I don't have anyone at all. I don't think I deserve anyone.

I can't imagine what so e people will think of me, little Alicia betrays her friends. I was never the one in the spotlight, it was always someone else. I was just average Alicia. The twins were funnier, Oliver was better at Quidditch, Angelina was prettier, Katie was smarter, and Lee was more likable. I just was. It didn't really matter though, I was resigned to my position in the shadows. Now look at me, life loves surprises, doesn't it?

I should tell her now, I've waited too long already. Who cares if it's 10 at night? She needs to know now, so she can start castrating me. She should be awake, she's a night owl and she always has been.

Here I go, to ruin my friendship with my best friend. Well, I guess I already did that, didn't I?

It's raining, I hadn't realized that. Can't imagine how I didn't realize that, I probably wouldn't have if it weren't for the fact that you can't apparate into Angelina's flat, you have to go outside the building first. Luckily I have a key, so I just went straight up, I'm going to have to remember to give it back to her. She's going to want it.

I'm on her doormat, time to push the doorbell . . . I love muggle electricity. It's so much easier just to stand here and put of the in evitable. I have to ring the doorbell. Time to face the music. . .

There seems to be a bit of a scuffle, then Angelina opens the door. She looks a little bit flushed, I wonder why that is, then I realize it doesn't matter. It really doesn't. "Can I talk to you?" I ask and I wait for a reply.

"Actually, right now isn't a good time." she looks back inside her flat as if she has somewhere to be.

I push past her into her den, " I really need to talk to you," I feel myself beginning to cry, then I realize that I can't . Everyone knows that only the innocent deserve to cry. I don't deserve sympathy either.

"Can't his wait? I'm a little busy," but she closes the her front door anyway. I notice she seems a little nervous, I can't imagine why, until I hear a familiar voice, calling from her bedroom.

"Angelina, was it anything important?" I see him come bout of her bedroom, half-naked.

I turn to her, not sure whether or not to cry, "Angelina, just a question. Why is George half-naked in your flat?"

" I can explain, I can." George looks really uncomfortable, he runs back into her bedroom to get away from the tension that's building.

" You know what? I don't think there is anything to explain." I want to get out here, now.

"I'm sorry, I know you're in love with him, but. . . He was there, we were both hurting so much. It's only sex, all we do is talk about Fred and comfort each other. It'll end, it doesn't mean anything.." She's practically bawling now, trying to get it all out and not let George hear. I'm not sure if I care whether he does or not. " you probably think we're awful, betraying Fred's memory like that. But it hurts so much."

I feel the strongest urge to laugh. " It's so ridiculous, it doesn't even make sense," I'm talking to myself now, I don't even care anymore. It shouldn't hurt, I deserve it.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I wish you hadn't found out this-----"

" I'm pregnant," I interrupt her, then I start laughing. Almost hysterically.

She looks at me for a moment, confused. " What?"

"I'm going to have a baby, I've just lost my best friend and I feel like I'm going to vomit."

" You haven't lost me, I made a mistake, we can get past this." Now she looks really confused. She wants to comfort me now, but I can't let her. But I'm still acting as if tonight is the most amusing night of my life. I'm hiccupping, I'm freaking out and as I'm about to say the words that end a friendship that's lasted half my life, I start crying.

Angelina speaks before I do though, " Why are you so upset, is the father being a jerk? You know I'll be there for you. Plus, I'll go hex this guy halfway to Mars."

"It's Fred," she stares at me blankly for a moment." I had one night of drunken sex with Fred. " I'm starting to talk increasingly fast." It was one night , it was a mistake, but now I'm pregnant and I know you'll never want to speak to me again. I understand that, I really do. I that everyone will take your side, they should. If they didn't , then I probably wouldn't speak to them any way. They should take your side. It was both of our faults, it was a mistake. We were both really drunk. I was horny. He was horny, we were drunk. We got carried away. I'm so sorry." I've been spinning around and walking almost as fats as I was talking.

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

"No, I would never do that, it was a mistake." I feel as if I'm falling apart, it hurts so much. I falter for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't true, but it is. I was drunk, I made a mistake. But I'm taking responsibility. I'm going to give birth to Fred's child. I have to live with our mistake for the rest of my life.

I have to get out of here, now. I run to the door, I open it and turn around for a moment. She still staring at me, shocked. George is staring too, he probably heard every word. They both looked shocked. I say one last time, "I'm so sorry." I turn around and try to get away from Angelina's as fast as possible.

Don't you just love how life always makes everything harder than it has to be? I don't, but I deserve what ever life throws at me. I have a baby to look out for now, nothing else matters.

A/N: I know it was a little awkward, I was just trying to write through it. Review, please. Constructive criticism and opinions are wanted and needed. I'm sorry if it seems like I am being awful to the characters, but the point of the story is that people make mistakes.

Plus, I'd like opinions on whether or not you think that Angelina should forgive Alicia or not. I kind of want to do a half-forgiveness. But I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I never will.

Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I have been incredibly busy lately. **talcumpowder**, my dear friend and beta, is the inspiration for this chapter. She made me write a winter solstice fic, I felt inspired. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I shall take your advice.

Angelina

When you are upset, the last thing that you want to hear is that you were wrong too. No, seriously. I know that I am not exactly as pure as snow, but he was the person that I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. And she is going to have his child. Not me. After Alicia stormed out, George wasn't exactly very happy with me.

But he forgave me, it wasn't as if he cares about her more than he cares about me. We have both been equally good friends with him. Just because she was in love with him doesn't mean that he likes her. It doesn't. The question is, how will everyone else feel about it?

It's really confusing. I mean, I am angry at her. And at him. But I believe it was a mistake. But it isn't fair. Not by a long shot. Fred's dead, George was all I had left of him. But Alicia has his baby.

Life isn't fair.

She's still my best friend. But I can't completely forgive her yet. There have to be repercussions.

Alicia may have been upset, but she wasn't stupid. She still had to tell Fred's family that she was going to have his baby. Except for George. After all, he already knew. She could have killed him for knowing that. She hadn't, exactly, intended to tell him. She was going to let him find out from someone else. Oh well.

Anyway, Alicia wanted to tell Mrs.Weasley, it was only right. Especially since it was her grandchild.

So, the next morning, she ended up in front of The Burrow. She prayed that most of the family weren't home. This was going to be extremely uncomfortable. It didn't have to be worse. She also prayed that George or Angelina hadn't gotten to The Burrow first.

She tried to relax, the door opened. She wasn't ready, but she had miserable luck. She saw by the look on Mrs.Weasley's face that she was safe. She tried to smile, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear. What are you doing at The Burrow so early in the day. You know, George isn't here."

"I know, I . . . needed to speak with you about something," Mrs.Weasley didn't exactly look as if she wanted to talk to Alicia. But she gave in, Alicia didn't exactly look quite well.

So she said kindly, "I was going to visit Fred's grave, come with me and you can tell me what you have to say."

Alicia really didn't want to do that. But now she was being dragged away and she didn't have much of a choice. When they got there, Mrs.Weasley seemed to forget that she was there. "Hello dear," she said to the grave of her son. She looked at Alicia, "It wasn't fair , when he died I lost two of my sons. George is no longer George. And Fred . . . Isn't here at all.

"I know."

It was all she could say. What else can you say to a grieving mother? She watched as Mrs. Weasley knelt in front of Fred's grave.

"I'll never hold Fred's children in my arms. He'll never be married. He was always the more boisterous of the twins, you know. Well, of course you know, you were one of his closest friends."

Alicia knelt next to Mrs.Weasley, she started crying. She felt arms go around her, Mrs.Weasley patted her on the back, "There, there dear. I understand how you feel. But don't cry in front of Fred. Why don't you tell me what you wanted to tell me? Maybe it will make you feel better."

Alicia started to try to calm down. She was breathing slowly and deeply. "Mrs. Weasley, I did something that I regret and I can't go back and change it."

"Everyone does, telling someone will make you feel better. It usually does."

Alicia had no idea how to say it. It had seemed obvious that she had had to apologize to Angelina. But what was she supposed to say to Mrs.Weasley? " I'm pregnant with Fred's baby."

Mrs.Weasley blinked at her for a moment. " Oh, I understand."

"No you don't" She started crying again. She then proceeded to tell the entire story, even what had happened the night before. Even that she had previously been in love with George. Mrs. Weasley, being Mrs.Weasley, told Alicia that she was going to take care of her. After all, her parents were dead, she didn't have any family left.

"No, I couldn't let you do that. My parents left me well-provided for. I'll be fine."

"That isn't what I meant, you need to be around people. Now, how far along did you say that you were?"

"Three months," she said in a small voice. Alicia wasn't exactly feeling very well. After the initial adrenaline rush, she just felt tired.

"Okay, Ginny goes back to school next month, you can stay in Ron's room. Is that okay? He's with Hermione, trying to put their lives back together. It's a little harder for them, they missed their last year. Anyway, do you mind?"

"Mrs.Weasley, that is very kind of you, but my publisher wants me to start on the manuscript for my third book."

This may require some explanation: Alicia is a writer. She sold her first book a month after graduating. The second got her a contract with her publisher a year after she graduated. She took a break during the fight against Voldemort, obviously. Alicia wants to get back to writing. But she _is _pregnant. Yikes.

"You can write anywhere. You are pregnant with my grandchild, don't forget that." That was definitely a demand.

Angelina had a little discussion with Mrs.Weasley. She had gone to speak with Alicia, she found out that she was visiting Mrs.Weasley and she got a warning. You see, Mrs.Weasley wasn't going to let Angelina upset Alicia. She wanted her grandchild. But she wasn't mean, just protective. So, after promising not to upset Alicia, Angelina walked into the kitchen and found Alicia and Ginny talking.

Of course it was quiet as soon as they saw her. "Ginny, would you mind letting me speak to Alicia for a moment." It wasn't exactly a question. But it wasn't mean either. It just . . . was. Ginny left, Angelina sat down across from Alicia.

"We are both idiots, neither one of us have been exactly the most loyal of friends. You hurt me, but I believe that it was a mistake. It happens. I understood how you felt about George and I slept with him anyway. Either way, we've both done things we aren't completely proud of." She sighed, "We should start over with a clean slate. You are still my best friend, but I want to be part of your baby's life."

"Of course, I just don't understand why you would want to." Wait a second, "Why do you want to?"

"There isn't much else that I can do."

**TwistedSky: **Well,. I have issues. Do you see what I have done two such beloved characters? All I can do is promise that there will definitely be a happy ending.

Also, I am a hopeless romantic,so Angelina needs to fall in love again. Suggestions, anyone? (talcumnote: CHARLIE. Kthxbai.)

Review, please.


	4. Nothing really happens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that does not belong to me. Obviously.

I apologize for taking so long to update and I hope that anyone that still wants to read this will enjoy it. But first I would like to explain that the way I write this is going to get much stranger.

Also, if you have a problem with my writing, I truly am sorry. This just happens to be the best I can do, review and give me suggestions. Read my profile and you might understand my problem a little better. Thank you to **Sunshine Spray** for all of your constructive criticism.

On to the story.

After a very long time away from his family, Charlie was returning home to his family. Well, technically it hadn't been that long, but Fred's funeral wasn't exactly a happy return for him.

He was finally ready to go home. He had been invited to Katie and Lee's wedding and he wasn't going to disappoint them. Yet, as glad as Charlie experiencing some serious misgivings. So he had brought his old friend Oliver Wood with him, to make it easier. When he had seen him on his way home, Charlie had jumped at the chance to drag Oliver to the Burrow. Screaming, if necessary.

He was in love with Alicia Spinnet. The Spinnets were old friends of the Weasleys and, as such, the families had spent quite a bit of time together. Yet, even though his feelings for her had been uncomfortable and strange while she had still been at Hogwarts, this was the first time that he was going to interact with her on equal standing. Scary thought.

But he would be fine, wouldn't he?

--

No, Charlie decided, he was not going to wear those hideous robes to the wedding. They were worse than the ones that Ron had worn to the Yule Ball in his fourth year. Those robes just weren't going to work for him, he was just about to tell his mother that when he heard Alicia's voice.

''Mrs. Weasley, do you happen to have any grapefruit? Ooh. Or any cantaloupe? I have such an intense crav-'' She stooped; she was fairly surprised to see Charlie. ''Charlie,'' she smiled, '' I thought you wouldn't be back until next week.''

"Don't worry dear; I'll go see if we have any, you need the protein you know. No, stay here," she said when Alicia attempted to go for herself. "Just sit down here and talk to Charlie," she said as she shuffled out of the room.

"Hey, how have you been?" Alicia finally asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh, I'm fine." Charlie managed to get out. "And you?"

"Well, I've had an interesting couple of months."

"Really, how so?" Charlie wondered what could have put that odd look on her face. She looked so melancholy. A little sad. "I can't imagine why you look so unhappy, you look healthier. You had gotten so thin and you looked so weak. You look a lot better."

"Well, I am pregnant."

"Wow . . . When did that happen?" Ouch, that hurt. He had always known that she had a thing for George, but he had thought his brother was too stupid to notice. Plus, one of the reasons that Charlie had come back was to see if he could beat him to the punch.

Alicia smiled, it was strained. "Actually, I'm 4 months." She closed her eyes for a moment. "It took forever for it to sink in. It was crazy when I realized it. I haven't told very many people, but it's crazy, you know. It really is. You've always been a really good friend to me Charlie. I'm sorry; you probably don't wan to hear all of this."

Still in shock, he just looked at her.

Alicia smiled. "I haven't even told you the best part. I'm giving birth to your niece ort nephew. It's lovely. Angelina freaked out when she found out." She stopped smiling. "It almost ruined our friendship; I'm surprised that she still speaks to me. But I still feel as if I have lost my best friend. Sometimes, I feel that I have lost everything."

Charlie was confused. "Wait, who did you . . . I mean, who is . . . "

"You're going to judge me. Even Mrs. Weasley seems to, even though she has been so supportive of me and the baby."

"It wasn't . . . Percy or anything was it?"

Alicia laughed, a little hysterically. "No, it definitely wasn't Percy. It was Fred."

"Oh."

"Yeah, definitely an 'oh' moment."

--

A little later, when the surprise-or maybe shock is a better word- wore off, Charlie asked the tough questions. Alicia answered them.

Then George came home. Let's just say that Alicia did not want to see him. Neither did Charlie, but that was because he didn't quite wish to see anyone.

"Hello big brother." George hugged his brother, they did that hug and pat thing that guys tend to do to each other. They stopped and George looked anywhere but at Alicia, "Hello Alicia."

"Goodbye George, I need to go . . . Do something." Alicia ran off.

"Well, that was awkward," George said, for the first time in Charlie's life he saw his brother strain to smile and make a joke that wasn't even a joke.

"Yes, it was." Because what else can you say to that?

--

Being the idiot that he was, George went to go see Alicia a little while later. She was eating grapefruit with peanut butter and sprinkles on top. And it was making her feel much happier, and then she saw George.

She, of course, didn't say anything. He had come in search of her, plus, she didn't quite wish to speak with him at the moment. That moment representing the rest of all time.

"Hey," George said as if nothing had happened. Although, of course something had. If you looked at his face you would have known that. He looked like he was struggling not to run out of the room at the first sign of danger. Which he was.

Alicia wasn't in the mood to humor George, so she stayed silent. Plus, she had a feeling that if she were to speak at that exact moment she might have burst out crying.

"Well, this is a pleasant situation." No comment.

"It's a little confusing, you know? I mean, it wasn't enough for my brother to be dead," he said looking like he wanted to die; he was in a whole lot of pain. Of course he still missed his twin.

"I also had to find out that he cheated on his girlfriend. The same girlfriend that I slept with after his death. I think we're all kind of screwed up. And I don't think it's going to get any better anytime soon. And you're going to have a baby. My nephew or niece and I don't want you to shut me out. I really don't." George stopped, waiting for Alicia to say something. After all, this moment was important.

This moment was going to decide whether or not George and Alicia could ever go back to camaraderie, if they could still be friends. So when he had spoken, the words had tumbled out because he was nervous.

"What, exactly, is it that you want from me?"

George just stared. Then he finally understood. "I want us to put this behind us. I want to go back to the way things were before . . . "

"Before everything changed," Alicia finished the sentence.

"Yes"

Alicia closed her eyes, gathering strength. "I don't think that I can do that."

"What? Why?" George was cleary flummoxed. And utterly confused.

"Do I need to smell it out for you?" Alicia was beginning to get angry now.

"I am tired of pretending that I don't have feelings for you. And I am not going to let you continue to avoid my feelings. I am tired of being your friend the way you want me to be. If you want to go back to the way things were, you're going to have to realize that things have changed. And things weren't so great before." That hurt.

"Oh." George like he had been soccer punched.

They were both quiet, realizing that they couldn't go back, sometimes you can only move forward.

"Let's start over."

"What?"

George walked over to Alicia, who was sitting on her (the bed that was hers at the moment anyway) and she was very confused. George sat next to her, took her hands and repeated his question.

"Let's just try to be future family members. Maybe we'll be okay."

"We can try." Alicia didn't quite understand what he wanted, but she was too tired to argue with him, she'd wait until she finished her ice cream. Which was melting, by the way.

"Great. When is your next appointment, someone should go with you. And as the uncle, I think it should be me.

Plus-"

George was cut off when Alicia pushed him off of the bed. That shut up the idiot.

"Who said that I was going to take you anywhere? Did we not just get done saying that we were going to start over?" She was really upset now. The audacity of the little . . . Chipmunk. He was a stupid chipmunk. A stupid chipmunk that needed to be taught a lesson.

While Alicia began to plan the demise of one of her (formerly) oldest friends, George began to sputter.

"I thought you said . . . What? Didn't you? Uh."

"Men, you think that everything is okay because we give you a little hope. Idiot."

"Hey! Don't call me names."

"Well, maybe you deserve them."

"How would you know?"

"Get out of my room, you . . . Monkey!"

"Fine, I didn't want to talk to you anyway."

"Why did you come to talk to me then?"

"Because I thought you might want some company to your appointments!"

They were both yelling at the top of their lungs by now.

"I don't need your help!"

"Of course you don't. Why would you think that-"

George was cut off by his mother dragging him out of the room. She wiggled her finger at him. "Don't upset her like that."

"I didn't do anything."

"Of course you didn't. Now go rescue Oliver from Percy, you know how your brother gets." A fate worse than death and a final order.

--

I just felt the need to do something. Out of guilt. I am a seasonal writer. I write when I don't have a ton of things to do, which happens to be during the summer and during random breaks.

Sorry.


	5. Healing

Standard disclaimers apply. Oh, and I fail. But I feel inspired. So I'm going to finish this story, even if it's the only thing I manage to accomplish this summer(besides placing out of Japanese, that is). But that's too much information, isn't it? Oh well. Enjoy.

She would not cry anymore. Or, well, at the very least there would be no more tears of sorrow, only those of joy, or those accompanied by laughter. Alicia Spinnet's life was a mess, of that she was quite aware.

Yet, somehow, sitting at the kitchen table in The Burrow, helping Mrs. Weasley make dinner for the family, she felt like she was going to be okay. Sure, she was four months pregnant, and everything was a complete mess, but

Over the past few weeks, since everyone had seemed to come home to The Burrow, she had started to feel like part of a family again. Arthur and Molly had accepted her with open arms. Sure, George was being a complete moron, but he wasn't living at The Burrow anyway. Percy kind of just accepted her new place in all of their lives, proclaiming, surprisingly, that he was going to be the favorite uncle. Charlie had been a god-send, promising to attend all of her appointments with her.

And he always tried to make her smile when she looked as if she were lapsing back into a depressive state.

Lately, she had been trying to stop worrying so much about how much her heart hurt, and how regretful she was. She was trying to move forward with her life.

She remembered the moment at which the pregnancy became real for her. Charlie had insisted on watching some weird muggle "television show" on some strange muggle contraption that his father had rigged up, and powered with magic.

She'd been laughing at some horrendous joke when she felt something flutter. "Oh!" Charlie had gotten this worried look on his face until she'd grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He had been shocked, but a smile had broken out over his face. At that moment, she felt her child kick for the very first time.

And she knew that this was what she wanted. "Charlie," she had said, "I'm going to be a mom."

"And you've just now realized this?" he'd replied, with a slightly mocking tone, just because he knew it would make her smile. It did.

"I hadn't really felt like this was real before. It had just felt like some awful nightmare, like I'd wake up, and we'd be okay again. That we all wouldn't have made these mistakes, that Fred . . . "

"I know," Charlie had placed his hand on her cheek, and wiped away a tear that had begun to fall.

At that moment George had walked in, ruining her moment. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to be somewhere-anywhere else. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment, Alicia?"

"Can you give us a moment, Charlie?" Alicia had asked.

She'd gotten untangled from her spot on the sofa with Charlie, he'd excused himself room, then she'd looked at George for a moment.

They had stared at each other, until he had broken eye contact, she'd walked forward, and placed his hand over her midsection. They both felt a flutter, a strange look had come over George's face.

They had just stood there, stuck inside a moment. This time Alicia broke free.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I really am. But I can't-I can't be sorry for this child."

George seemed confused. "You're the one who is pushing me away."

"Because I won't let you see this child as a mistake. What I did, what we did . . . What you did, those were mistakes. This child is the most important thing that has ever happened to me. I want him, or her, to be surrounded by love."

Alicia, stepped away from him, as if to leave. She moved past him, he grabbed her arm, softly.

"What do you want from me, Alicia?"

"What do you want from me?" she had responded, tiredly.

George had looked like he wanted to say something, like there was something he needed to say. She had wished to the depths of her heart that he would say it, that he would say the words that she wanted to hear. But he didn't.

Maybe he never would.

After that day, she'd felt happier than she had in months, possibly years. Yes, a part of her heart shattered a little bit more when he hadn't been able to say the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

Maybe, maybe he just couldn't love her. No one else really seemed capable of loving her . . . But this child was going to be loved, by her.

When she'd realized, finally, that she needed to move on she'd felt a weight lift from her heart.

Now, she was part of a family, even if all of the members didn't want her to be there.

She carefully dropped the chopped carrots into the bowl in front of her. "You were right, this is relaxing."

Molly turned from her position at the counter, "Yes, dear. Every once in a while, even though you can use magic, it's nice to do something by hand."

And so it was. Alicia and Molly shared a smile.

At that moment they heard talking, and Percy walked in with Oliver Wood. They were teasing each other, as usual.

Alicia wondered, for a moment, whether or not there was something going on between them. Sure, there was a completely oblivious look on Percy's face, but Oliver . . . He looked smitten, and he was definitely invading Percy's personal space.

She turned, when she realized she was staring, back to the vegetables. But not before seeing a look that seemed both bemused, and worried, somehow simultaneously.

As she heard Percy rant about some silly new business protocol that he found completely unnecessary, and heard Oliver suggest (in jest) that the problem wasn't with the protocol, that it was probably with him.

She finished with her preparations, and stood up to set her bowl of vegetables on the counter. She heard someone walk in, so she turned. It was Charlie. She smiled.

This was it. She really was happy.

And when Charlie smiled at her she felt butterflies that had nothing to do with her baby.

At that moment, George walked in, and seeing her face, felt something inside of him squeeze. Then he realized that the smile was directed at Charlie and felt something. Jealousy.

Molly Weasley looked around her children. She thought of Fred, and felt her heart squeeze, then she looked at Alicia, and smiled. Her eyes swept around the room, and she began to worry. Some of her babies were going to get their hearts broken.

She saw the looks on Percy and Oliver's faces.

She looked at Charlie's face, and saw that he was in love.

She looked at George, and saw a conflict beginning to brew.

She could see that George was bothered.

He didn't know it bothered him so much.

But he would. Soon.

And so, she worried.

*coughs* I know it's been a long time. I have issues. Oh yeah, should the baby be male or female? Review and vote. And so it shall be.

Also, I'm writing this minus my beta.


	6. The Turning Point

I disclaim. I'm finally ready to tie up the loose ends in this story. Probably one or two more chapters. To be honest, I didn't plot out this story very well when I started it . . . which is why it took me so long to get back on track. Thanks to all reviewers, and all readers who still care :)

* * *

"Wait a second-_babies_? As in plural? As in more than one? As in two or more?" Alicia was beginning to freak out.

"Well, it does run in the family dear." Molly hid her nerves. _Two._

_Just wonderful._

"A boy and a girl, that's fitting."

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about them being identical," Molly's eyes filled with pain. "They can be a nuisance."

"It's going to be painful in delivery though, isn't it?" Alicia tried to distract Molly.

"Drugs, my dear. Drugs."

Alicia had to stifle her laughter. "Of course, drugs."

They, in the middle of the Healer's office, met eyes and burst out into laughter.

* * *

Over the next few months, Alicia and Charlie grew closer, the lights of joy returned to Molly and Arthur's eyes, and the healing finally began.

The world post-War finally began to breathe again.

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione-lovers came together.

Bill and Fleur began their own family, as baby Teddy started his life without his parents, but with a family larger than any of blood could ever be.

Love blossomed and wilted, babies were born, and people died.

Life went on.

* * *

"I'm so pregnant I feel like I'm about to burst."

"You're 8 1/2 months pregnant with twins, I wonder why." George quirked an eyebrow at her, teasingly.

"Ugh. If all you're going to do is patronize me, go away." She wasn't in the mood for this. She got up, not so quickly considering how pregnant she was, and did the best she could to storm out of the room. It was more of an angry waddle, but he certainly wasn't going to voice his opinion on the matter.

George wondered why he had to ruin every good thing in his life. Including a simple conversation.

This wasn't working out.

He was in love with her, and he was a complete moron.

Everything . . . all of this, it was his fault.

If he had noticed how Alicia felt about him, maybe he wouldn't have sent her into his brother's arms.

If he hadn't been so foolish, maybe he wouldn't have slept with Angelina.

Maybe, if he hadn't made such a mess of everything, Fred would still be alive.

It should have been him.

He should have died.

And now, in a sick ironic twist, he had to watch the woman he loved become the mother of his dead twin's children . . . just as he had to watch her fall in love with another of his brothers.

It wasn't fair-but no one promised that it would be.

"You're a fool."

He'd been sitting outside on the steps, exactly where Alicia had left him, just thinking. He hadn't really expected anyone to sneak up on him.

"That's not really surprising, considering what I'm known for-humor is my middle name, Hermione."

"It's not easy, is it? Trying to be the light, when all you want to do is hide in the dark?" she asked, ignoring his attempt at avoidance.

"No, it's not."

"You're in love with her."

He didn't bother asking who she meant, or how she knew, "Yes."

"Charlie's in love with her too."

"Yes."

"She's been in love with you for years, waiting and waiting for you to notice her. That's not easy."

"I didn't say it was," he bit out defensively.

She sat down next to him, "If Ron had been any more oblivious, I wouldn't be with him. I love him, with everything within me that can love, but there's only so much a heart can take. If after everything that happened . . . if he still hadn't loved me, I would have moved on. Thankfully, I didn't have to do that."

"He's loved you a lot longer than he thinks he has, he didn't know how to show it, or recognize the signs."

"How are you going to show _her_?"

"Who says I'm going to?"

Hermione sighed. And just as he thought he managed to get rid of her, she didn't make a move to leave. She hit him upside his head.

"Why not?"

"Maybe Charlie's better for her."

"Fine. If you're not all in, then you're much more of a coward than I ever gave you credit for."

"Fred was always the brave one."

Ah. So this was what it was all about. "Which makes you, what exactly?"

"The coward."

"I hope you enjoy watching Alicia and her children grow up with Charlie as a father. I should think it would be a lovely wedding, don't you?" she deliberately egged him on.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Be a man. Be a father. Be the kind of man she wants to spend her life with."

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"She's about to be a mother, you're either ready to be a father, or you aren't. You have to choose, and you have to be ready."

"Why are you doing this, Hermione?"

"You mean, why am I one 'your side' instead of Charlie's?" he nodded, and she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Charlie is a great man, full of adventure and life. And as much as he'd be a great father, a great husband, his heart belongs elsewhere. I don't know if he or anyone else understands it yet. His passion . . . it's his life. And she loves you, you know. And you love her."

"Thank you, for the pep talk. I-thank you."

She nodded, smiled, and got up to leave, turned back, "Don't be a fool, George."

"I think-I think I'd rather just be her fool."

"Good luck with that," she went from smiling to serious in a moment, "But George?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes life isn't about what you deserve, or what you want. Don't live your life for someone else, don't let your regrets over what happened to Fred stop you from being George."

He didn't know if he could do that, but maybe it was worth trying. Maybe he had something-someone-to live for. Three someones, in fact.

* * *

*insert happy dance* Almost done!


	7. Endings and Beginnings

Last chapter. I'm surprised at myself, to be honest.

* * *

Giving birth was not a fun experience. And sadly, she had to do it twice, technically.

Twins.

Ridiculous.

And utterly extraordinary. The most painful, and amazing experience of her life.

It was happening right now.

Alicia groaned.

George, Charlie, Molly and Arthur were all there. Everyone else would have been there, alas, there were only so many people that could be in the room at once. In fact, the Healer had already given them all dirty looks, practically demanding that some of them leave.

She could have two of them, apparently.

She chose the grandparents, of course. Choosing George or Charlie would have been terrible idea. George had been . . . looking at her. Trying to say things that he felt-as if suddenly that would make a difference. He finally understood, apparently. Too late.

Charlie was just so . . . lovely.

She rather preferred not to think about that right now though. You know, because she was _giving birth._

* * *

Two babies. One boy. One girl.

"Frederick Arthur Weasley."

She sighed. She wanted her babies to have their father's last name-especially since this family was so important to her.

"Charlotte Molly Weasley." Charlotte was her mother's name, in addition to being a variation of Charlie's name. Which meant something. He'd been there for her, throughout the entire pregnancy. He meant something.

He meant a lot.

Maybe not as much as George. But she didn't want to be with someone who meant something more than George, or even as much. People like that could really hurt you.

She was trying to find the in-between. Something or someone that could make her happy without devastating her heart and her life in the end. After all, she was a mother now. She needed stability.

* * *

"Hey, Leesh."

Alicia turned away from her babies and shushed George. "Quiet," she whispered. She got up and walked out of the room into the hallway with him.

"I've been up for essentially a week, and I can barely manage to get them to sleep. If you wake them up I will literally castrate you." She was serious. Probably.

"I'm in love with you."

"So?" Really, that was all she had to say.

"What do you mean?" Apparently he'd been expecting something . . . _more _than that.

"I've been in love with you for years. And now you choose to reciprocate my feelings? Um, what would you like me to say?"

"Oh. So there's no chance for . . . us?"

"George, I can't do this." Cries rang out. "I really can't do this." She left him alone and went back to tend her babies.

* * *

"Charlie! Hi." Alicia-wide-eyed and sleepless-looking-gave him a hug.

"Hey." He seemed nervous about something.

"Are you okay?" She drew back. "What's wrong?"

"I got an offer. Five years in Australia. Dragons. I have to live there, be there. It's part of the deal."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, have fun." It was said with faint bitterness, and slight hurt.

"I didn't say I was going to take it."

"Why wouldn't you? It's a great opportunity. You should go."

"Is that really what you want?" They'd been so close . . . and he'd been in love with her for . . . a really long time.

"What do you want me to say?" A tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Give me a reason to stay." He wasn't going to beg, but his eyes were pleading with her.

A long drawn out silence filled the room to its seams.

"I can't."

After all, as much as she cared about him-she was still in love with George still, and Charlie deserved more.

"I'll miss you."

"I wish I could ask you to stay."

"But you can't. You're still in love with George, aren't you?"

"You deserve better than what I can give you."

"No. He may be my brother . . . but you're the one who deserves more. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Be happy, Charlie. I love you-"

"You're just not in love with me. I know."

They hugged.

"Good luck telling your mother."

"I'm definitely going to need it."

* * *

She wasn't in love with Charlie.

But she didn't want him-even though she was still in love with him.

George was horribly confused.

Charlie told him that he needed to give her what she deserved, treat her well.

"Fight for her."

Maybe that's what he needed to do. He hadn't given her any reason to believe that he loved her enough, that he truly wanted her-that it wasn't just about Fred, or even about jealousy over Charlie.

He needed to prove it to her.

* * *

"I bought a flat."

"Good for you." She really didn't need this.

"I'm not going to give up on you. I bought the flat for you and the babies."

"What?" She was utterly shocked. What in the world was he up to?"

"I'm serious. I love you. And I want to be in the lives of these babies. I want to be like a father to them. I want to be there, for them and for you."

He seemed sincere.

"I can't."

"That's okay. Give it some time, think it over."

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"I'm not going to change mine either."

"Tell me that in a year. And I'll believe you."

She said it in jest, as if his feelings were flimsy.

He took her up on her offer.

"Okay then, I'm not going anywhere. But a year from now, when I come to you, I want you to remember this."

She wasn't sure whether to believe him.

* * *

He hadn't gone anywhere.

He'd been . . . wonderful for the past year.

And today was the day.

The day something important would change.

He knocked on the door. She opened it.

"I love you, Alicia."

"I love you too." She propelled herself into his arms and kissed him.

"So are we giving this a chance?"

"Um, George? Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

And they started something beautiful.


End file.
